How I Met My Destined One
by Aarana
Summary: A short story written by Mamoru in a magazine about the day that he met his destined one.


A/N: I had originally written this for the odd pairings competition for sm_monthly on livejournal. I can't believe I haven't posted this yet.

* * *

_This is an article in a local magazine titled: "How I Met My Destined One"_

The internet is a wondrous thing. While a relatively new invention, it has quickly shaped the world into what it is today. Many people use it for research and development, gossip or fashion. You can get the latest news articles, and even watch videos.

And with my brilliant mind, what do I use it for? Why, to get a girlfriend obviously. Oh, it didn't start out like that. In the summer of my 17th year, I was doing research for my archeology midterm paper for Matsu-Sensei. While I was researching the "web forums", that is where I met her.

Oh did she have a way with words. She not only assisted me with my questions with such ease (which, for a budding Scientist, you can imagine archeology just isn't within my realm of expertise) she had a way to make me laugh as well.

No one has been able to make me laugh like that. Oh sure, a chuckle here and there...but nothing that came straight from the lonely heart. And it was lonely. Ever since I was a kid, I was alone. I knew instinctively that there was someone out there that was going to fill that hole. Part of me wanted her desperately to be that person. To be that other half that made me feel alive, that made me feel like the whole world had meaning and purpose.

I knew I had to meet her. This was a person that understood me. Infatuation soon turned to love, and we were talking every night on the phone. She never shared that fact that she loved me, but I could tell there was a connection. It was even better that she was also attending a college in Japan, not too far from my own.

I knew I had to meet her. Months we spent talking about the world, religion, politics. We talked about hopes and dreams and aspirations. She wanted to be a world famous archeologist, and I wanted to be an important scientist. She was my missing half.

Finally, I was able to convince her to meet. It was painstaking to be sure. So many people are worried about stalkers. For all she knew, I was a 50 year old mad man (though I can assure you readers I am a very handsome man, not that I am vain or anything. I am quite modest actually). She was definitely valid in her fears however. I planned to meet at my best friend's restaurant, and even told her to invite a friend and that I would bring one as well.

It was all set. Friday afternoon, 3pm. That afternoon, I spent extra time preparing. When one meets their destined person, one must always look their best. I even left early that day knowing that if I were late it was all over. I was going to meet my destined girl, the girl of my dreams.

When I got there, my best friend was waiting as well. When I told him he would be attending a blind date, he took it all in stride. He knew that it was the only way this destined girl would meet me. So we were sitting there, laughing over the movie that we had seen the week before, when I heard a small cough behind me.

I turned around and my jaw dropped. A tall, leggy, gorgeous red head stood next to my chair. I couldn't help but stare. I barely noticed the cool blond that was standing next to her. After the introductions were given, we all ordered our drinks. I was never a very social person. I always kept to myself so it was hard to keep conversation. The phone is one thing, but in person it is completely different. She was completely different. My best friend came to save the day, and helped monopolize the conversation. What I started to realize as the date progressed was that this destined girl was batting her eyes at him. Not at me. My destined girl was making 'the' eyes at another. Realizing this, I tried to drag her into conversation...but it was of no use. And judging by my best friend, he was smitten as well.

My destined one, my dearest, was meant for another.

Sure, she pulled me aside later and apologized. She admitted that she had feelings for me, but the attraction she felt to him was too strong to ignore. She let me know that she wanted to be friends.

'Friends' is such a dreaded word.

I politely told her that we definitely could be friends. A gentleman could do no less in that situation. After a cold, polite goodbye to her and her friend who's name I couldn't remember to this day, I left the building. I couldn't take it; God seemed to be laughing at me that day.

Destined one indeed.

He even decided to play another cruel joke as well, as if it wasn't enough already. As I was walking home that day, I was hit in the head by a ball of paper. Who gets hit in the head by paper? The thrower herself was not only rude, but she had the weirdest pile of fluff hair I have ever seen, and she even took offense to me mentioning that!

That, my fellow readers, was the day I met my 'destined' one.

I will never find love at this rate.

Signed

_–Loveless _


End file.
